The embodiments herein relate generally to watercraft.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, a rigid single hull, inflatable or hard material, stand up paddle board when on water requires constant adjustments in the participant's center of balance to maintain optimal bipedal posture aligned in its horizontal gravitational vector. The rapidly shifting center of balance is a challenge to correct because there is a constant and abrupt leaning (heeling) angle that is greatly amplified because the stand-up paddleboard is one fixed surface. As a biped that utilizes two legs, hips, knees and ankles to maintain its balance standing on this single abruptly leaning surface is much more difficult than being on two independently moving surfaces. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.